


Kisses Of Apples and Chocolates

by Whorcrux_x_x



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whorcrux_x_x/pseuds/Whorcrux_x_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karin liked Sakura... The question was if Sakura liked her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses Of Apples and Chocolates

to visit her regularly in the small hospital room.

All she remembered was being attacked just a mile or so from the gates of Konoha and then waking up at the hospital with her whole body feeling trampled on and a nurse saying that Haruno had operated on her, saving her life.

This would be the second time that girl had saved her. Karin didn’t know if it was becoming a trend, but what she did know was that whenever Sakura visited her with a slight smile of greeting, she would feel her mouth grow dry and her cheeks become warm.

They had a ‘connection’. Maybe it was due to life and death or just an understanding between women who fought on opposite sides of the war.

All Karin could describe it as was a mixture of admiration and… Attraction.

Seeing Sakura visiting her every night to check on her, with her tired green eyes and slightly messy pink hair that she obviously continuously ran her fingers through a long work day, made her feel strangely content.

She could tell Sakura was tired, but she still made time for her to have small talk or ask her how she was feeling.

It was the first time Karin had ever had someone do that for her and that made her view Sakura differently.

It also made Karin feel self-conscious over her own appearance. She was sure she looked like crap, with all her scrapes and bruises and loss of weight. To her Sakura looked oddly pretty in her exhaustion but Karin felt anything but pretty herself.

The thought that she wanted to look good for another girl had at first alarmed her but when she thought logically on the matter, she realized it wasn’t that she was attracted to girls in general, but just to Sakura herself.

Her energy was so calming yet addicting to her. Karin had been discreet in wanting to get close to her, until she snapped one day seeing Sakura biting on the cap of her pen while writing down how she was feeling on her file.

She felt so stupid… She had actually been jealous of a fucking pen cap in Sakura’s mouth… That was how she knew she really had it bad.

Apples… Who would have thought Sakura tasted of apples…?

At present the other girl’s body relaxed under hers as she explored her mouth with her tongue, tasting that sweetness.

Sakura’s body was hardened with muscle of the ninja life but to Karin she felt so exquisitely feminine and she couldn’t get enough of it.

Pulling her lips away, she could feel the cool sterile air of the hospital room brush against her parted panting lips as her wide eyes looked down at Sakura who stared up at her stunned.

“What…?” Sakura looked like she was going to ask something in a whisper but she stopped herself just as a small smile appeared on her lips.

“I know it’s weird,” Karin said firmly not wanting to show embarrassment over what she’d done pouncing on the other girl until straddling her on the hospital bed.

Sakura burst out laughing, making one of Karin’s brows twitch as blood rushed to her cheeks.

She couldn’t even look at her anymore, even though she didn’t get off her.

She was too comfortable to get off and Sakura hadn’t complained so…

“Your lips taste of chocolates.”

“What?!” surprised, her eyes snapped to Sakura’s smiling ones.

Trying to hold her laughter in, Sakura gently pushed at her shoulder to get her to lift her weight. She was too I’m shock over everything, that it wasn’t hard for the pink haired girl to get her off.

“Next time you want a kiss, just ask. I thought you were planning a whole hospital ambush or something,” not surprised in the least, Sakura still had a slight smile when hopping off the bed as Karin blinked dumbly.

'Does that mean what I think it means…?’

Uncertainty in the back of her mind had her thinking that Sakura might have misinterpreted everything as a joke. Biting her lower lip, she merely looked at the other girl silently, expecting some kind of hint.

'Damn, I keep messing up with her.’

Karin really had it bad for her.

“I’ll come visit you in fifteen minutes, to finish where we left off…,” though she had a small smile on her lips, Sakura’s cheeks were lightly stained pink.

Karin’s tense shoulders relaxed at the answer to her unspoken question.


End file.
